Dark Horses
"Dark Horses" is the 957th episode of Casualty and the 42nd episode of the 29th series. It was preceded by "The Next Step" and followed by "The Long Haul". The episode was directed by Seán Gleeson and written by Tony McHale. Synopsis Tess overhears Max and Zoe talking about getting married. But when she tells Robyn by mistake thinking she knew the whole department soon finds out. When Zoe and Max decide not to tell their friends they walk into the pub to an engagement party. Honey is back and she wants to ask out Ethan but he seems to be avoiding her. When she asks Lily for advice, Lily makes out that Ethan wants someone really forward, trying to give her bad advice. Honey is a little confused but takes the advice and manages to score a date with Ethan. When Dylan hears that he is treating a guy who has fallen off a building he is wary as it is the 4th building fall in a couple of days. When he finds out that he is in bay 4 he makes an issue about the lights, so that the man is moved, the man is treated and moved to a ward. A girl is soon placed in the bed and he mentions the lights again but Rita informs him that the lights have been checked and are fine. He then tells them that the cardiac monitor doesn’t work to get her moved to bay 3. Rita asks him about his problems and he soon admits that he has some issues but asks her not to tell anyone. However after work Rita talks to Zoe about it and Dylan overhears. When Rosie gets into a go carting accident she is brought into the ED. Meanwhile her dad collapses and has to be checked over. Jacob stitches up a wound on his side and orders an x-ray for his arm. Rosie insists on calling her boyfriend and tells Charlie that her dad is making her move to Scotland because of his boss. Charlie talks to him and makes him realise that his daughter needs to come before his boss even if that means losing his job. He quits his job to be with his daughter. When Reece is told that his dad is getting married he isn't happy about the decision and secretly takes the ring. After Ava finds her ring missing she goes to confront Reece but when looking for the ring in one of his drawers she is bitten by one of his snakes and is rushed to hospital. Reece explains to Max that his mum died and he thinks his dad has forgotten her. He admits this to his dad but when he finds out Reece took the ring they start to fight, Max breaks them up but his father starts to collapse and they drop the ring. After leaving Reece outside Max takes the ring to him and convinces him to give Ava a chance and he makes up with them. His dad had had a heart attack but he is fine and moved to another ward.